finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack of Final Fantasy X-2. Final Fantasy X-2 marks the first soundtrack where composer Nobuo Uematsu did not contribute a single piece despite having composed for Final Fantasy X, of which Final Fantasy X-2 is a sequel. Track List Disc 1 (1:06:19) # - 2:38 #:Played at the title screen. It is called "KUON: Memories of Waves and Light" in the North American sphere theater. # - 2:33 #:Opening song at concert in Luca. # - 1:30 #:It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 1" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played in the first boss battle and carries on to the docks at Luca as Rikku and Paine chase down the thieves. Also plays during the mission on Mi'ihen Highroad in Chapter 3. # - 2:52 #:The theme of the high summoner/sphere hunter and main protagonist of the game, Yuna. # - 2:00 #:One of the game's three battle themes. It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 2" in the North American sphere theater. # - 1:37 #:Played whenever a mission is successfully completed. # - 2:48 #:It is called "We're the Gullwings!" in the North American sphere theater. #:The theme of the eclectic group of sphere hunters, the Gullwings. # - 2:55 #:It is called "Mission Time!" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played at the start of a mission. # - 3:38 #:It is called "Mt. Gagazet" in the North American sphere theater. #:Theme of the frigid mountain to the north, Mt. Gagazet. # - 1:46 #:It is called "YRP, Fight! No. 3" in the North American sphere theater. #:Game's normal battle theme. # - 0:17 #:Played when a battle is lost. # - 1:45 #:It is called "Anything Goes for Leblanc!" in the North American sphere theater. #:Chateau Leblanc's theme and the overall theme for the LeBlanc Syndicate. # - 2:08 #:It is called "Let me blow you a kiss" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played during a Leblanc Syndicate boss battle. # - 3:41 #:The theme of the 1000-year-old blitzer, Shuyin. Played at the Den of Woe. # - 2:48 #:The eponymous theme of Besaid. # - 2:17 #:Theme of the reconstructed Kilika. # - 1:45 #:The theme of the coastal town, Luca. # - 2:18 #:It is called "Mi'ihen Highroad" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played whenever the Gullwings visit the famed highroad dedicated to the great Lord Mi'ihen. # - 1:55 #:The theme of the damp familiarity that is the Mushroom Rock Road. # - 2:38 #:It is called "The Youth League" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played at the HQ of the ex-crusader group, lead by the Meyvn, the Youth League. # - 1:56 #:Theme of the offshoot Al Bhed machinists group, the Machine Faction. # - 1:43 #:The theme of the Guado-less Guadosalam. # - 1:16 #:Theme of the home to the safe-but-sometimes-unstable lightning towers, the Thunder Plains. # - 2:56 #:It is called "Macalania Woods" in the North American sphere theater. #:The theme of the new home for the shameful fading people known as the Guado, Macalania. # - 1:53 #:Played at the hotspot for excavating machina, Bikanel. # - 1:37 #:It is called "New Yevon" in the North American sphere theater. #:The once omnipotent organization in all of Spira, vitiated by Yuna and her party, now called New Yevon. # - 1:52 #:Theme of the gamblin' gaming hub of Spira, the Calm Lands. # - 2:32 #:The theme of the once sacred place turned tourist trap, Zanarkand. # - 1:54 #:Played during certain missions. # - 1:14 #:Played whenever the party enters one of the temples. # - 1:47 #:It is called "Discord" in the North American sphere theater. #:Accompanies temple invasions by man or fiend. Disc 2 (1:11:41) # - 2:32 #:It is called "The Gullwings March" in the North American sphere theater. #:A brass instrument heavy Gullwings theme. # - 1:32 #:It is called "The Colossus" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played whenever someone mentions Vegnagun. # - 0:17 #:It is called "Shleep Tight" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played whenever the party rests in an inn, the Celsius, etc. # - 2:11 #:It is called "Disquiet" in the North American sphere theater. #:Plays during exploration of Via Infinito. Also plays during Yuna's dream where she and Tidus die in the same manner as Lenne and Shuyin, and when Leblanc is explaining Vegnagun to the Gullwings in her chateau. # - 1:43 #:"It is called "Trois Souris au Chateau Leblanc" (lit. "Three Mice in Chateau Leblanc") in the North American sphere theater. #:Played when the Gullwings infiltrate Chateau Leblanc. # - 2:09 #:The upbeat theme for the equally upbeat sphere hunter, Rikku. # - 1:49 #:The Chocobo's Theme of FInal Fantasy X-2. # - 2:40 #:The theme of the mysterious new addition to the Final Fantasy X cast, Paine. # - 1:14 #:Played at the always secretive massive city of Bevelle. # - 2:01 #:It is called "The Bevelle Underground" in the North American sphere theater. #:This track is heard during the Gullwings' underground raid of Bevelle. # - 3:01 #:Ballad of High Summoner Yuna. # - 2:21 #:It is called "Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played as the Celsius's 'ambient' background music in Chapter 3 and on. # - 2:59 #:It is called ""Joost leave it tae us!" No. 1" (and/)or "No. 2" the North American sphere theater. #:This is played at the Moonflow in Chapter 5 during Tobli's concert. # - 1:43 #:Played in certain dungeons. # - 1:42 #:It is called "Turmoil" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played during certain missions. # - 1:07 #:It is called "Aeons" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played when Yuna has to fight her former aeons. # - 2:23 #:It is called "The Farplane Abyss" in the North American sphere theater. #:This is heard in the sinister Abyss of the Farplane. # - 3:34 #:It is called "KUON: The Troupe Performs" in the North American sphere theater. #:The adopted band of the Celsius plays this song during certain points of the game. # - 3:54 #:Yuna's performance of "1000 Words" during her rain-soaked concert in the Thunder Plains. # - 1:20 #:It is called "Nightmare in the Den" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played during Shuyin's spectral assault in the Den of Woe. # - 3:05 #:It is called "The Crimson Squad" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played in the Den of Woe, haunted by the unsent of the Crimson Squad. # - 2:31 #:It is called "Vegnagun Awakens" in the North American sphere theater. #:The melodic start to the chaos of the final battle. # - 1:35 #:It is called "Crash" in the North American sphere theater. #:Fan-misappropriated homonym for the three-pronged shutdown on Vegnagun's body. # - 1:23 #:It is called "Clash" in the North American sphere theater. #:The battle for the final blow against Vegnagun's guarded core. # - 2:59 #:It is called "Ruin" in the North American sphere theater. #:A renewed Vegnagun's preparation for a global annihilation. # - 2:33 #:It is called "Resting Place" in the North American sphere theater. #:Shuyin's "shūen", his final outlash against those who'd stop him. # - 3:45 #:It is called "1000 Words (Piano Version) - A Wish That Spans the Ages" in the North American sphere theater. #:A piano rendition of "1000 Words". # - 2:11 #:It is called "See you next time, kiddies!" in the North American sphere theater. #:The ending theme to the game. # - 6:30 #:It is called "1000 Words (Orchestra Version)" in the North American sphere theater. #:The orchestra version of "1000 Words"; an extra verse is present in this version. # - 3:26 #:It is called "Reunion" in the North American sphere theater. #:Played during Yuna's reunion with Tidus in an optional ending. Music Samples ''Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music'' Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains the official piano sheet music for the game's original soundtrack. It has 84 Pages, covering 32 pieces arranged by Tadaomi Idogawa. Its difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. The pieces are arranged to sound as much as possible like the originals. The book uses standard music notation, but the text, including each song's title, is in Japanese. Gallery External Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1581 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack Category: Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtracks Original 10:2